Die Cast Cars
Single Packs * Al Oft * Axle Accelerator * Bling-Bling McQueen * Bob Cutlass * Boost * Brand New Mater * Cactus McQueen * Impound Boost Chase Car * Impound McQueen Chase Car * Charlie Checker * Chick Hicks * Chief RPM (a.k.a. Donald Loadrunner) * Chuki * Cruisin' McQueen * Dale Earnhardt Jr. * Darrell Cartrip * Dexter Hoover with yellow flag * Dinoco Chick * Dinoco Helicopter * Dinoco McQueen * Dirt Track McQueen (a.k.a.) Willy's Butte McQueen * Doc Hudson * DJ * Dudley Spare * Fabulous Hudson Hournet * Ferrari F430 * Fillmore * Fred * Fred with Bumper Sitckers Chase Car * Ghostlight Ramone * Green Ramone * Hamm * Hydraulic Ramone * Kathy Copter * King, The * Kori Turbowitz * Claude Scruggs * Leroy Traffik * Lightning McQueen * Lightning McQueen with Bumper Sticker Chase Car * Lightning Ramone * Lizzie * Luke Pettlework * Mario Andretti * Mater * Nitroade * Not Chuck * Old School Ramone (a.k.a.) Flashback Ramone * Petrol Pulaski (a.k.a.) RPM Pitty * Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet * Pit Crew Member Fillmore * Pit Crew Member Guido * Purple Ramone * Race Official Tom * Radiator Springs McQueen * Roman Dunes * RPM #64 * Sally Carrera * Sally with Cone * Sarge * Sheriff * Snot Rod * Spin-Out McQueen * Stacy (a.k.a.) Leak Less Pitty * Tar McQueen * Tex Dinoco * TJ * Tongue McQueen * Tow * Van * Wingo * Yellow Ramone * Yeti World Of Cars Check List *001 Lightning McQueen *002 Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *003 Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *004 Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *005 Dinoco Lightning McQueen *006 Cactus Lightning McQueen *007 Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *008 Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *009 Tongue Lighting McQueen *010 Fabulous Hudson Hornet *011 Doc Hudson *012 Ramone (yellow) *013 Hydraulic Ramone *014 Ghostlight Ramone *015 Lightning Ramone *016 Ramone (purple) *017 Ramone (green) *018 Old School Ramone *019 Brand New Mater *020 Mater *021 Ferrari F430 *022 Mario Andretti *023 Dale Earnhardt Jr. *024 Chick Hicks *025 Stacy *026 Dinoco Chick Hicks *027 Dinoco Helicopter *028 Leroy Traffik *029 Tex Dinoco *030 Sarge *031 Kathy Copter *032 Petrol Pulaski *033 Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson *034 Pit Crew Member Guido *035 Lightning McQueen With Bumper Stickers Chase *036 Spin Out Lightning McQueen *037 Pit Crew Member Fillmore *038 Fillmore *039 Hamm *040 Boost *041 RPM #64 *042 Bob Cutlass *043 Darrell Cartrip *044 Fred *045 Yeti The Abominable Snowplow *046 Sherriff *047 The King *048 Sally *049 Claude Scruggs *050 Aiken Axler *051 Lizzie *052 DJ *053 Wingo *054 Snot Rod *055 My Name Is Not Chuck *056 Tow *057 Race Official Tom *058 Axle Accelerator *059 Chuki *060 Roman Dunes *061 Van *062 Luke Pettlework *063 Al Oft The Lightyear Blimp *064 Hugo Fast *065 Charlie Checker *066 Tar Lightning McQueen *067 Fred With Bumper Stickers Chase *068 Dudley Spare *069 Ron Hover *070 Sally With Cone *071 Dexter Hoover *072 Edwin Kranks *073 Impound Lightning McQueen Chase *074 Jerry Drivechain *075 Impound Boost Chase *076 Kori Turbowitz *077 Chief RPM (a.k.a. Donald Loadrunner) *078 Timothy Twostroke *079 Trunk Fresh Pitty (a.k.a. Martin Fastbrake) *080 Impound Snot Rod Chase *081 Greta *082 Damaged King *083 Easy Idle Pitty (a.k.a. Felix Drillbitz) *084 Impound DJ *085 Hank "Halloween" Murphy *086 Chuck Manifold *087 Impound Wingo *088 Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen *089 Andrea *090 Chuki on Kanji CHASE'card **Same car, different cardback** *091 Milton Calypeer *092 N2O Cola Pitty *093 Pizza Planet Truck *094 Ferrari F430 '''CHASE *095 Patti *096 Vitoline Pitty *097 Mario Andretti '''CHASE *098 Costanzo Della Corsa *099 Blowing Bubbles Mater *100 Saluting Sarge *101 The King with Piston Cup CHASE *102 Dinoco Lightning McQueen with Piston Cup CHASE *103 Skip Ricter *104 Chick Hicks with Piston Cup CHASE *105 Mood Springs Pitty (a.k.a. Lance Lugnut) *106 Polly Puddlejumper *107 Muddy Lightning McQueen *108 Miny *109 Night-Vision McQueen with collector's book *110 Whitewalls Lightning McQueen *111 Rescue Squad Mater *112 Burnt McQueen *113 Dr. Mater *114 Nurse Mia *115 Nurse Tia Pit Crew Race-Offs * Chick Hicks * Ruby Oaks * The King * Claude Scruggs * Lightning McQueen * Aiken Axler * Billy Oilchanger * RPM #64 * Kevin Racingtire * Eugene Carbureski * Dirkson D'Agostino * James Cleanair Movie Moments * Ramone & Flo * Luigi, Guido, & Tractor * Red & Stanley * Boost & Snot Rod * Sally & Cruisin' McQueen * Buzz & Woody * Sarge & Fillmore * Mike & Sulley * Ferrari Fans Guido & Luigi * Mia & Tia * Dinoco Mia & Tia * Darrell Cartrip & Bob Cutlass * The King & Mrs. The King * Rusty & Dusty * Tex Dinoco & Dinoco McQueen * Flik & P.T. Flea * Luigi & Ferrari F430 * Tow Cap & Gasprin * Fillmore & Whitewall McQueen not the same as Chase McQueen * Tumbleweed McQueen & Doc Hudson * Leak Less & No Stall Movie Doubles Note all Movie Doubles are Toy R Us exclusives * Lightning McQueen & Tongue McQueen * Mater & Brand New Mater * Guido & Ferrari Fan Guido * Green & Yellow Ramone * Purple & Hydraulic Ramone * Doc Hudson & Fabulous Hudson Hornet * Dinoco McQueen & Cruisin' McQueen * Chick Hicks & Dinoco Chick Three-Packs * Lightning McQueen, Charlie Checker, & The King * Gold Mia, Gold Tia, & Bling-Bling McQueen * Cactus McQueen, Sheriff, & Dirt Track Doc * Lightning McQueen, Lightning Ramone, & Flo * Al Oft, Race Official Tom, & Tow * Leak Less, Earl Filter (crew chief), & Stacy * No Stall, Roman Dunes (crew chief), & Shirley Spinout (pit crew member) * Shiny Wax, Senior Trax (crew chief), & Nebekenezer Schimdt (pit crew member) * Spare Mint, Ernest B. Raykes (crew chief), & Piccolo Perry (pit crew member) Exclusives * Blu-Ray McQueen Limited to ≥15,000 * Red Rangsberg McQueen Limited to ~150 * Lightning Storm McQueen Limited to 7,000 metallic blue, more details, comes with case Speedway of the South Limited to 1,000 sets * Tow Cap #4 * Junior #8 * Nitroade #28 * Mood Springs #33 * Trunk Fresh #34 * Shifty Drug #35 * Tank Coat #36 * View-Zeen #39 * The King #43 * Easy Idle #51 * Leak Less #52 * Faux Wheel Drive #54 * Fiber Fuel #56 * Octane Gain #58 * Vitoline #61 * Transberry Juice #63 * RPM #64 * N2O #68 * Gasprin #70 * Rev-N-Go #73 * Sidewall Shine #74 * Vinyl Toupee #76 * Retread #79 * Gask-Its #80 * Shiny Wax #82 * Apple #84 * Re-Volting #84 * Chick Hicks #86 * Bumper Save #90 * Sputter Stop #92 * Spare Mint #93 * Lightning McQueen #95 * Tach-O-Mints #101 * Lil’ Torquey Pistons #117 * Clutch Aid #121 * No Stall #123 Category:Cars Characters